A princes duty
by Adsagsona
Summary: A prequel to LotR. Legolas doesn't like his life the way it is. Aragorn takes him to see something of the world. R&R please. *FINISHED*
1. To Rivendell

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever now owns the rights to them. Melisande is mine. Author's note: This is a first attempt to write a fanfic with the characters of Lotr. So please tell me what can be improved and what is good. Thanks! It's a prequel of LotR, Legolas doesn't like being a prince, but he doesn't have a choice.  
  
A princes duty  
  
He wandered through the forest on his own. He did that often, admiring the beauty of his surroundings, letting nature take over the course of events. He remembered his days as a boy, when everything around him was beautiful and exciting. When did this feeling of wonder leave him? When had it happened that he had lost intrest? His father worried about him.  
  
"What do you seek in those woods, my son? What do you need so desperately?"  
  
"I do not know, father. Rest assured that you will be the first to know, should I ever find the answer."  
  
With a bow he had left his fathers presence and indeed went in search of that he missed. He came upon something or someone on which he had not counted. Under a tree deep in the forest slept a man. No one dared to travel this far from a village. Legolas was instantly curious, which heightened his senses. The man was mortal, without a doubt. Not only were his clothes not made of any elven fabric he had ever seen, he noticed that the man's ears were quite different. Carefully he got closer, making no sound on the mossy ground.  
  
"Are you so tired of your life on this earth that you would attack a man who has his sword already in hand?"  
  
Legolas seemed frozen in place. This man had sensed him coming, because his eyes had remained closed.  
  
"If I came closer to you, then it was not to attack you. I merely wanted to know what or who you are." He answered the threat.  
  
"My dear Elf, I am but a mere mortal man and therefor of no interest to you. Continue your search or walk and leave me be."  
  
In stead of walking away, Legolas krept closer to the man until he couldn't ignore him anymore.  
  
"You are one curious Elf, aren't you?"  
  
"You seem to know us. How come?"  
  
"I have lived among Elves for several years, learned their ways and respected their beliefs."  
  
"I have never thought such a thing possible. How are you called then, son of Men?"  
  
"Aragorn or Estel, as the Elves wish to say."  
  
"Why are you here, Estel?"  
  
"To ask some hospitality and to see Thanduil again. It has been too long ago since I have visited him."  
  
So you know my father? Of course, if you have lived among us. I will take you to him."  
  
Slightly surprised Aragorn followed the young Elf. This was the son of the great Thandruil! Legolas wondered about the man who knew so much about Elves. He had heard of Estel, but he was always gone when Estel had visited them.  
  
  
  
Once they were at the great hall, Legolas escorted Estel to his father, who was in the library at this hour.  
  
"You are not wandering through the forest, my son?"  
  
"Someone who claims to know you, wants to see you, father."  
  
He opened the door a bit further and King Thandruil saw the man behind him.  
  
"Estel! How nice of you to come so fast to Mirkwood, my friend!"  
  
The Elf and the man embraced while Legolas watched in amazement. Why had he not been informed of this?  
  
"You have already met my son, I see. Legolas, this is the man I have told you so much about. Estel, brought up by Elrond of Rivendell."  
  
"Yes, I have heard of his reputation."  
  
"You are quite modest too, Legolas. Your son has the instincts of a great warrior, King Thandruil."  
  
Legolas wanted to laugh at these compliments. Surely Estel must have been mistaken, he never cared to be a warrior.  
  
"Alas, my dear Estel, my son still searches his place in this world. That is the reason I asked you to come. Could you leave us, Legolas?"  
  
Angered he left them. How dare his father decide his destiny! It was already the case that he was a prince, which meant he received much education he felt he didn't need.  
  
"What do you think of it, Estel?"  
  
"He has the heart of a warrior, this much is true. He will not accept my guidance easily, I am not an Elf."  
  
"Then he will learn both respect and fighting skills. Would you try it?"  
  
"I can not refuse the question of a king." Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Go with Erandir, he will show you to your rooms."  
  
While he walked after the Elf, he contemplated the best way how to convince the prince that he could indeed become a great warrior. He rested briefly, waking hours before dinner and he went in search of his pupil. He found him deep in the forest, seemingly lost in his thoughts.  
  
"You are not so quiet yourself, Estel. I could hear you approaching me."  
  
Aragorn smiled at the defiant tone of the Elf.  
  
"I sense it you are not keen on being a warrior."  
  
"Then you have sensed correctly. " He turned and gazed Aragorn in the eyes. "I know what my father has asked of you and I will not work with you."  
  
"You think your strength doesn't lay with weapons?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"What is your skill then, Legolas?"  
  
With this, the Elf sighed. Why was this man so persistent?  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"I know you find it difficult to be a prince, Legolas. We all bear our fate. But maybe It is possible that you see something besides Mirkwood before you have to reign."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I offer you now to be my companion for an amount of time. We will travel to Rivendell and the other realms of Middle-Earth. If you can defend yourself. Think about it."  
  
How he hated to give in.  
  
"Good. If that is what it takes to see the world. My father doesn't know, but I am quite skilled with the bow and arrow."  
  
"Why did you hide this from your father?"  
  
"What good would it do that I know of this? To defend a realm only Elves know off?"  
  
"Now you have a goal."  
  
"Yes, I have. When do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible. You will have to convince your father."  
  
Legolas nodded and the two of them walked back to the palace. Thandruil was not happy with the decision of his son.  
  
"How could you do this, Estel? Legolas is needed here in Mirkwood."  
  
"Not for thousands of years, King Thandruil. Let him have these experiences and know he'll be safe."  
  
Thandruil cursed himself for bringing the man to his kingdom. But when looking at his son, he saw happiness in his eyes. He couldn't take that away.  
  
"If you are certain, you may go. When I hear that you have endangered the life of my son."  
  
"Father, please! It is my wish to go, you don't need to threaten Estel. We will give word when we arrive at Rivendell."  
  
The horses were set and soon the Elf and Man took their leave. 


	2. A new sound

Disclaimer: Once again I sadly have to say Tolkien owns all.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. :o) I have found a bit of space and time to update and I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the first one. Legolas is on a journey together with Aragorn and everything seems to go as planned.  
  
Chapter two: A princes duty  
  
"We will ride through towns and villages. Maybe we will stop somewhere so you can get acquainted with it."  
  
"Right."  
  
They rode through stretches of forests and land, without encountering a soul. Aragorn wondered how long it would take for his companion to ask questions. But Legolas was patient and marvelled at the beauty of all they saw and heard. In the evening, when they made camp, he finally spoke.  
  
"How long has it been since you were in Rivendell, Estel?"  
  
"Not so very long, about a year. But they understand that I can't stay with them."  
  
"I think it has been a thousand years since I visited the other elves. How were they when you left?"  
  
"As always, I suppose. You know that you are eternal, Legolas. Eternal beings don't change easily."  
  
With a sad smile Legolas nodded. The next day they travelled through a small town.  
  
"Throw your cloak around you and cover your hair, Legolas."  
  
"W."  
  
"Quickly!"  
  
Legolas pulled the hood over his head and nobody caused them problems. People talked amongst themselves, but left them alone. Legolas' keen elvenhearing picked up most of the conversation. It was about the hunt of the day and how much beer they could consume. Quite odd.  
  
"Why did they call you Strider? One of them said the name and they were all afraid of you."  
  
"It is just a name. You can take the hood off."  
  
"Why was it necessary?"  
  
"The people of Man aren't used to such fair beings as elves, Legolas. Your pointy ears would make you a god or a town freak."  
  
"Men are not so hospitable as I expected."  
  
"Don't worry about it, we will be in Rivendell soon."  
  
And they were. As soon as they had crossed the border, other elves accompanied them, calling out to Estel. When they arrived at the House of Elrond a female Elf was waiting for them.  
  
"Estel! It has been too long, my love."  
  
She stepped to him and gave him a kiss. Legolas was amazed by the act of the Elf. Did she not know Estel was human?  
  
"Legolas? Do you not recognize me, old friend?"  
  
"Arwen? You have changed so much, my little Evenstar!"  
  
They hugged each other like the brother and sister they once were. Legolas was happy he had come with Estel.  
  
"I hope you will feel at home here, Legolas. We still have your old room. Come, Estel."  
  
Aragorn lifted his hands helplessly and followed the Elf. Legolas went to explore Rivendell, the old and the new wonders.  
  
One of those new wonders was to find someone cursing.  
  
"Damned! Why does everything insist on making my life difficult?"  
  
Smiling at the voice he came closer. A young maiden that had searched herbs was now collecting them after her basket had fallen. Legolas couldn't refuse a damsel in distress. He slowly let himself slip on the ground and waited until she noticed him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Helping a lady."  
  
He handed here some of the herbs.  
  
"That's very kind of you, sir, but I don't need your help." She said while taking the herbs from his hands.  
  
"And here I thought maidens were weak."  
  
"Are you mocking me, sir?"  
  
"I do not, my lady. Why are you looking herbs so far from the House when it has its own garden?"  
  
"It is for own consumption and I am not of royal blood. We do not have the permission to use these herbs. If you will excuse me."  
  
She left him standing there and walked deeper into the woods. She waved at him and walked on. Legolas realized he would be late for dinner and sprinted to his rooms.  
  
"Legolas, where have you been?"  
  
"None of your concern, Estel. I am here now. Sir Elrond, how nice to see you again."  
  
"It was time that ou came to visit, my dear Legolas. And on a happy note this time."  
  
Legolas smiled sadly. The last time he had seen Lord Elrond was at the funeral of his mother.  
  
"Yes, so it is, Lord Elrond. How have you been?"  
  
"There has not been a struggle on our borders for years and my daughter has grown into a beautiful woman. I couldn't wish for more."  
  
"And Estel either."  
  
Immediately Legolas got a kick under the table.  
  
"If you want to keep your braids it is wise to shut your mouth."Aragorn whispered.  
  
"There is the Evenstar already. My lady." The three men stood to make a courteous bow."  
  
"Dinner may be served."  
  
Legolas was very relaxed. Every now and then Aragorn warningly glared at him. Legolas couldn't help the smile that was plastered on his face. When the elves brought in the food, Legolas noticed someone different. The girl from the woods served it!  
  
"I hope it will be to your liking, sir." She said without looking at him.  
  
"I'm certail I will. my lady."  
  
A glint of recognition passed in her eyes, but there was no further reaction. When she had disappeared, Legolas lost all appetite. He wanted to know her.  
  
"Lord Elrond, how do you select your servants?"  
  
"They are mostly elves in training. They use the day to learn and practice and help here at night. They work voluntarily. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just pondering over the meaning of life. May I be excused?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
After he had left, Elrond silently shook his head.  
  
"Ah Estel, what will become of Mirkwood when this strange Elf gains the throne?"  
  
"It will be alright, my Lord. I know of an Elven king wo was thought strange in his time too. He fought together with Men to prevent a greater evil. Something that was never seen. He even raised an ordinary man as his own blood. But his kingdom is alive and well."  
  
"Ah, that is true. Except that the Man I raised was far from ordinary, my friend. He is a great warrior and I'm proud that I have taught him the elven ways. A glance of understanding passed between the two men. Legolas walked in the garden of the palace. He heard the voices in the kitchen but didn't dare to come closer. In the end, the elven girl came to him.  
  
"Why do you linger here, sir? You should be with our lord and his guests in the great hall."  
  
"I did not feel like eating, my lady."  
  
For the first time since he met her, she looked straight at him.  
  
"Do not call me 'my lady' for I am not one."  
  
"What do you prefer then? My dear, my love. ah, my princess!"  
  
She turned to walk away, but he was faster. Laying his hands lightly on her shoulders, he stopped her.  
  
"What else shall I call you then, if you do not wish to grant me your name?"  
  
"Melisande Narandir."  
  
"Are you of this realm?"  
  
"I am a woodland Elf of Mirkwood."  
  
"Mirkwood?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes, I am quite far away from home, sir."  
  
"Yes, you are. Do you have time to talk?"  
  
They sat on a nearby bench.  
  
"Why have I never heard of you if you came from Mirkwood?"  
  
"I am one of their best kept secrets, sir. My education began here for I am to marry an Elf from Mirkwood."  
  
"He is lucky then."  
  
"I hope the prince will think the same." 


	3. About duties

Author's note: This is quite a short chapter, but I have to end a bit logical. Legolas has found out about Melisande and now turns to Aragorn.  
  
Legolas seemed to choke.  
  
"I there something wrong, sir?"  
  
"No, nothing at all. An insect is not my favorite food, that's all."  
  
She laughed at him, a bright and sincere sound. Despite himself, he loved it.  
  
"They will need me in the kitchen. Nice to meet you, sir."  
  
"I hope to see you soon, Melisande."  
  
He walked away from the scene, quite confused. Was this the reason why he could never visit Rivendell. Because his future wife stayed here? He had to find Aragorn and ask for an explanation. Did he know about this? What game did his father play?  
  
"Estel! Aragorn, where are you?!"  
  
"Would you keep quiet, master Elf? I may not have elven hearing but I am not deaf."  
  
"Did you know of this?"  
  
Aragorn came closer to his protégé and felt the rage inside the normally so calm Elf.  
  
"Legolas, what is wrong? Are you so impatient to leave?"  
  
"I have just met my future wife."  
  
Aragorn laughed. He had sensed something was off tonight, but he couldn't lay his finger on it.  
  
"In love so soon, my friend? Congratulations are in order then? What are you talking about?"  
  
"It was like I said, I have met my future wife. Apparently this marriage is arranged a long time ago and she was sent here for her educations so I wouldn't know about her."  
  
"Being a prince has its obligations. You just have found out one of them. We aren't allowed to choose, Legolas. Why not get to know her, now that you have the chance? You might get pleasantly surprised."  
  
"Oh great! A king's command! I don't see that you have any problems with your heritage, Aragorn of Arathorn. You don't even choose your own race!"  
  
Normally Aragorn would never have had the chance to throw Legolas on the ground, but this time he was faster. Even Legolas' elven speed was not enough when Aragorn had the sword to his throat.  
  
"You are in no position to talk about my duties, prince Legolas. What did you do in your thousands years of existence? I have only one mortal life and I intend to use it. I do not want to regret one single thing. Don't speak so boldly about things you do not know off."  
  
Although he looked and spoke completely calm, Legolas knew the temperament of his friend.  
  
"It was not to offend you, Estel. I am just outraged about the way my father has obviously treated me." "Give him a reason to treat you as an equal then." Aragorn answered while he put his sword away and helped Legolas up.  
  
"I will."  
  
The two parted and both felt a slight confusion. But Legolas had made his decision, he was gone the next morning. 


	4. Human

Disclaimer: nothing is mine. AN: an attempt to chapter 4, we will see where it ends.  
  
Chapter 4: Humans  
  
"That darned elf! How am I going to explain this to his father?"  
  
Arwen, who saw that her lover was quite irritated, tried everything to calm him.  
  
"Don't worry about Legolas, he always lands on his feet. It is his way to proove he can cope."  
  
"I can't sit and wait while he walks to a certain death. He is probably even dead by now. Why are you elves so stubborn, Arwen?"  
  
"Because we've had years of practice, my love. He will come back someday and then you can say whatever you want to him."  
  
"Knowing that boy, he'll be back when my bones are bleached by the sun!"  
  
He turned away from her and Arwen also went silent. Without wanting it Aragorn had brought up the one subject they both had avoided. His mortality.  
  
Legolas had been running the whole night and was now quite far from Rivendell. High up in a tree he took his rest and looked around. Where should he go? Travel the whole of Middle-Earth could take years, but the one thing he did have was time.  
  
So he took on his journey that brought him to Hobbiton and Bree. Men could sense he was different. The hobbits he encountered were a lot friendlier and he immediatly liked them. Cute creatures they were.  
  
Soon, one encounter would change his life. In a tavern called 'The roaring Leopard' in a men's tavern, he sat himself down in a corner. Although he couldn't show himself too much, he loved the conversations that went on around him.  
  
Suddenly a man sat before him. Legolas startled, he had never seen this man before.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing?" He asked curiously when the man began to look for something.  
  
"Hush, you even talk like an elf. I am surprised that no one has killed you yet for your pointy ears."  
  
Without noticing it himself, Legolas felt a moment at his ears under the hood. Then he straightened himself. Why should he listen to a Man?  
  
"Because I know what is good for you. And I am not a man. not in all views. Why are you here?"  
  
"To learn about Middle-Earth on my own."  
  
"Oh, so you don't know what to do with your time?"  
  
"How dare you speak to me in that manner!"  
  
"I know your kind, my dear Elf. You always had everything and now you have learned your life isn't all that you had expected. So you need your time to rebel. But you will not learn anything if you keep this manner, no one will approach you."  
  
Legolas might have been stubborn, he knew when he was defeated.  
  
"Tell me then what I can do about it."  
  
""Come with."  
  
He followed the man to a small house outside the town. Everything was covered with a layer of dust and the plants hadn't survived either.  
  
"I have been away for quite a long time. Sit down and take off your cloak, so I can look at you."  
  
Legolas did as was told while the other made some tea.  
  
"You will have to unbraid your hair and those ears have to go." He said casually. He snapped his fingers and told Legolas again to unbraid his hair. Reluctantly the elf obeyed and brushed his hair over his ears. Which were no longer pointy!  
  
"My ears! What did you do?"  
  
"Oh, don't be so stupid! Do you think it is normal to have pointed ears over here? No, so they had to go. You'll get them back once you're in the elven realm."  
  
The man gave him other clothes, all black. Legolas eyed the clothes, but pulled on the wide pair of pants, the leather crafted suit and black boots. He thought he looked a lot like Aragorn.  
  
"People will be afraid of me."  
  
"You look a bit more human now, although you are too fair to be a Man. Now, in the next period you will learn how to fight, eat and even sleep like a Man. You will get to know other once you have achieved this knowledge."  
  
"I think I am capable to do that alone, but I am gratefull to you. How may I call you?"  
  
The Man hesitated. 


	5. Living among them

AN: It has been quiet for far too long ,so now that I have the time, I will try to end this story.  
  
Chapter 5: Living among them  
  
"I am Gandalf, your people gave me the name Mithrandir."  
  
Legolas was in awe. Every elf knew the reputation of this Wizard. It was an honor to finally get to meet him in person. And he wanted to learn him something. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea afterall.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself too much, Legolas. You are eager and willing to learn, but that is not that uncommon for an elf. But the fact that you want to learn through experience is different and I will help you achieve this."  
  
"Teach me then, if you wish."  
  
"Go and talk to the people around you. Get to know them through their words and deeds. Be calm and keep to yourself. You don't want all attention drawn to you immediatly."  
  
Legolas nodded and walked outside. He didn't like the town too much, because of all the buildings, all made of cold stone. He walked more heavily than usual, having already learned that this was the manner of humans. Nobody took notice of him and that was the way he wanted it. He didn't know if he was ready to deal with the Men of this town.  
  
When he saw a line of weaponry outside one of the houses in the middle of town he took the time to look at them. It was beautiful craftmanship, almost as good as elven. When he weighed one of the swords in his hand, a Man came to him in a hurry.  
  
"Good grieve, boy! What are you doing! Put that sword back, it is much too heavy for one so young as you."  
  
"I am not as young as I look, sir. This sword is fantastic and not too difficult to wield. You are very good in what you do, I complement you."  
  
"Thank you. You know a bit of weaponry then?"  
  
"Not very much, but I know fine craftmanship when I see it."  
  
"I could use a hand here. I don't make only weaponry, I'm a blacksmith. But I can't pay anyone, the time is rough."  
  
"I can only imagine. Sir, I want to help you, without payment. Just give me the material to produce my own weapons."  
  
"Good, why not? Come with me."  
  
And so began his first day as a blacksmith. He worked the redhot iron into hubble irons or weaponry. The smith was quite taken with him after his first job.  
  
"You are a good lad, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
His blonde hair was almost black and he had sooth all over his face and clothes, but he was happy. People accepted him, he could pass for human. "Mithrandir! I did as you asked and it worked greatly! I am the apprentice of a blacksmith."  
  
"Ah! That is well done. Now, tonight we go to a tavern, to learn about the night activities. They will all be close to you, so you will have to be on your best behavior. Go unnoticed tonight and you have passed yet another test."  
  
They sat at a table in the corner of a tavern and they drank a bitter beer. Nobody looked at them oddly, and Legolas was glad that he had passed the test.  
  
In the next days Legolas pondered over the words of the Wizard. He went to work and business never worked so well. His speed allowed the blacksmith to close a bit early, much to his pleasure. Legolas worked on, to craft his own daggers and arrow points. At night he walked into taverns where he talked to men that also came from work, exchanging experiences. The towns people got to know him and they liked the stranger.  
  
The Wizard looked upand the enthousiasm of the young elf and was satisfied. He would be a good king once the time was ripe.  
  
Legolas forged his daggers and even learned how to make one of the finest bows. He had found his world, he was actually quite happy with his normal way of life. In the evening he mingled among people and then came back home to Mithrandir to learn, he heared the most incredible stories. Time passed fast in those days. 


	6. Not that human after all

AN: A quick follow up this time. I haven't written much in the past months and desperately trying to make up for it :o). To Legilmalith: You haven't offended me in any way, and I'm certainly not mad at you. English is not my mother tongue and I'm bound to make mistakes. So yes, I would be very grateful if you would pick out the mistakes you find.  
  
Chapter 6 Not that human after all  
  
Mithrandir reminded him of something he was almost forgotten.  
  
"You have lived among Men long enough now, Legolas. You have learned all you needed to learn. You know their weaknesses and strengths, you have seen everything."  
  
"But Mithrandir, can't you understand I'm happy here? I just want to live a peaceful life."  
  
"That is something nobody can hope for, Legolas. You have lived here for too long, as I feared."  
  
"What is so bad in wanting to live like this, Wizard?"  
  
"Have you forgotten so much, dear elf? Do you not understand anymore that you were merely here to learn? You are still Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood, whether you want it or not. You can't change one's destiny."  
  
"And why not? Why not, Mithrandir?"  
  
"They just accept you because you look and act human, Legolas. They do not want an elf living among them. They are afraid of you, you will see it."  
  
"Good, I take you challenge. I will walk out of here as an elf and I will watch their reactions. If it is as you say, I will return to Mirkwood."  
  
Gandalf nodded and took out the old elven clothes. Legolas braided his hair again and left his ears free. With a gesture of the Wizard they became pointy once again. He fastened his cloak with the woodland clasp and slung his bow over his shoulder. His quiver full of arrows and daggers in his belt, he appeared to be an elven warrior. And maybe for the first time in his long life, he felt like one.  
  
He faced the town and got only scared or hateful looks. This was the real way people looked upon others and their true face showed.  
  
In no time everyone was assembled to knock the elf down. Legolas stood before them, only having a slight feel of compassion. When someone dared to throw a knife he strung his bow so fast that the human eye couldn't follow the action. The released arrow pierced the hand of the culprit.  
  
"I do not understand why you are all so afraid of me, but I never meant any harm. I was here to learn."  
  
"Go learn somewhere else, nancy boy!"  
  
"Yeah, stupid Elf!"  
  
"And then to say he used to work for me!"  
  
"Beat it!"  
  
"Of course I will go, it is quite obvious That I am not wanted here. I hoped that you Men also had learned something out of all this, but I was clearly mistaken. Namarie."  
  
He sprinted towards the trees and swiftly climbed in the highest of them. The people of Men just stood there and watched the elf disappear. In all the commotion they didn't notice Gandalf who rode out of town as well. 


	7. Return to Mirkwood

Chapter 7: Return to Mirkwood  
  
What will my father say? I disobeyed him and I ran away from Aragorn. This will not be a good day, I can sense it."  
  
He jumped out of the tree where he had been hiding from the towns people and began to run. Gandalf rode to Mirkwood as well, to tell King Thandruil that his son was on his way.  
  
"What did my son do?"  
  
"He has lived among Men for a few months, King, nothing more. Is Estel here?"  
  
"He is still in Rivendell, but he has sent a messenger a few weeks ago to warn me that my son had run away. What a disgrace."  
  
"Hold your reaction until you see him again. Hopefully you will be pleasantly surprised."  
  
A few hours later the elf stood before the large doors of the hall. With his keen hearing he knew that Gandalf was there with his father.  
  
"This is not going to be good." He sighed.  
  
He pushed the doors open and his father watched him come in. The King saw the change in his son. Not to mention the bow and daggers he wore.  
  
"He did it. He became a crown prince on his own. An elf not only educated but also a fine warrior."  
  
"Yes Thandruil, he has learned very well."  
  
Gandalf disappeared when Legolas reached his father.  
  
"Father."  
  
"You are one of the strangest Elves I have ever known, my son. But you will be a good king to you people."  
  
"I know that is my task, my king. I will do my best and will not fail you."  
  
Without all the formal words they embraced each other. Both were happy that Legolas was back where he belonged. Still questions remained.  
  
"Why that sudden urge to prove yourself?"  
  
"Because of a secret, father. One that you have kept from me."  
  
"You know that I have nothing to hide. I may be King, but you are the prince and you are involved in all affairs."  
  
"Except whe nI am the subject."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Legolas sighed deeply.  
  
"When were you planning on telling me about my wife to be, father?"  
  
"You know about Melisande."  
  
"Yes father, and I do not like it. Why don't I have a choice like all other elves?"  
  
"I think you know the answer."  
  
"Then it is no longer my wish to be a prince."  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He turned away from his father and ignored him when he called after him.  
  
"He will be quite upset when he finds her in his rooms. Ah well." The king smiled. 


	8. The bride

AN: Eight and almost last of this story. Hopefully it is fitting enough (  
  
Chapter 8 The Bride  
  
"It's still the same, " He muttered. "Every."  
  
He opened the doors to his room and stopped abruptly. There was a girl sitting by the window, reading a book. In his room!  
  
"Excuse me, my lady, but what are you doing in my room?"  
  
She smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Legolas! You have returned home, I see. King Thandruil invited me to stay here. He said that the one who occupied this room was on a journey. You appear to be him."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"What are you doing in the King's halls, Legolas?"  
  
"For the same thing as you, I believe."  
  
"My marriage to the crown prince?"  
  
"Yes." He sighed. "I am Prince of Mirkwood, Melisande."  
  
She didn't react the way he expected. She didn't begin to laugh or throw herself at his feet to beg him to release her from the marriage. She was angry.  
  
"You can't be a prince. You are a warrior and a hunter, you said yourself that you longed to be free."  
  
"Princes can be warriors, Melisande. And of course I long for freedom, but doesn't everyone? Believe me, please."  
  
The female elf was confused, but she had no choice but to accept his explanation.  
  
"Will you accompany me to dinner this evening? My father expects me to be there and do my duty as a prince."  
  
"I will, my lord."  
  
He came closer to her and silently laid his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't ever dare to say lord to me again, Melisande. You are my equal, don't forget that."  
  
He turned and called out for a servant and asked for a spare room.  
  
"All rooms are taken, my lord. For you marriage."  
  
"Why am I still surprised?"  
  
he went in search of a few pillows and took his rest. That evening dinner was planned, but this time it was Legolas who had a surprise. He walked to Melisandes door to escort her, but instead of going to the great halls, they went into the garden. "Why are we here, Legolas?"  
  
"Let my father wonder where we are. It's not because I am a prince I have to obey his every word. I do have a life of my own."  
  
He then fell silent and took her hands to lead her tot the gardens of the castle. They walked in silence for a while when Melisande decided to take a chance.  
  
"Do you even want to marry, Legolas?"  
  
"It is something I do not know. But my time of running away is over. And I am certain a marriage with you will be splendid." He smiled.  
  
Her reaction was quite unexpected. She tugged on his ear right before she ran away from him. He recovered swiftly, but couldn't find her. Melisande dropped from a tree behind him.  
  
"You should have seen your face! " She laughed.  
  
"I thought you were a good elven maiden who didn't spoke unless spoken to. I was wrong, you even climb trees!"  
  
"I have not always been a palace elf, Legolas. I grew up in the forests of Mirkwood and they are my home."  
  
"Thank the gods! I am going to love being married to you!"  
  
King Thandruil watched the two young elves. He was not surprised when Legolas didn't show up for dinner. He knew that this was the way his son said that he didn't agree with the way things went. But apparently he didn't have that much problems with it anymore. The marriage would continue as planned. 


	9. Farewell

AN: The last chapter! Gandalf finds Legolas and takes him to the council to save Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 8 Farewell  
  
The day of the marriage all elves were extremely nervous. It didn't happen every millenium that a crown prince got married. All woodland elves were invited and sought frantically after their best robes.  
  
Legolas felt nervous as well, because he knew that nothing would be normal again after this day. His servants brought him to the hall where his father already waited. An elven choir sang the oldest elvish songs and then the bride arrived. Melisande looked exquisite in a heavenly blue gown which matched Legolas' tunic. Her blonde hair hang loose, framing her face beautifully. The most beautiful of the picture for Legolas were her eyes. They told him everything would work out. She was confident in their future and he wanted to be confident as well.  
  
When she reached him they joined hands. King Thandruil prepared for his speech just as Gandalf burst through the door.  
  
"King Thandruil! I need your help!"  
  
"Can't this wait a moment, Gandalf? My son is getting married!"  
  
"I'm afraid it's quite urgent, my King. The Ring has been found."  
  
All the Elves present gasped and Legolas was immediately at Gandalfs side.  
  
"What should we do, Mithrandir? Where is the ring now?"  
  
"A young hobbit has it. Aragorn is travelling to them. They will need his protection until they reach Rivendell. Elrond calls everyone to his Council. They expect you, King Thandruil."  
  
"My people need me, Gandalf. I can't leave, certainly not when the Ring has been found."  
  
Legolas watched the discussion between his father and the Wizard. He looked at his bride and with a sad feeling he decided that this was for the best. It was his duty.  
  
"Let me go, father."  
  
"What? Legolas, you can't. . ."  
  
"yes father, I can. I will represent the woodlands at Elronds council. I am a prince, it is time I start to act as one."  
  
At that moment, Thandruil was incredibly proud of his son. Then he looked at Melisande.  
  
"What about your wife, son?"  
  
"It is better this way, father. The Ring is dangerous and who knows what will happen. I don't want to make a widow out of her."  
  
"Do not speak in that manner. You are an elf and it is just a council, isn't it, Gandalf?"  
  
"We can't be sure." Thandruil sighed. Why did his son have to be so stubborn?  
  
"He is the son of his father, Thandruil."  
  
"That is the second time I loose you, son. If you do not come back in one piece, I will see to it personally you will never leave Mirkwood again."  
  
"I promise, father."  
  
"We have to leave now, Legolas. You will get everything you need in Rivendell."  
  
"No, my friend, not all."  
  
HE went to his rooms and clad in brown and green before he returned to the hall. He walked towards Melisande.  
  
"I am sorry it has to end this way Melisande."  
  
"A son's duty, I know. I understand, I really do. Go and represent us, Legolas. You will do well, I'm sure of it."  
  
How he regretted leaving her. He kissed her and smiled sadly.  
  
"I will understand if you do not wait for me. It will sadden me, however."  
  
"What are days, weeks or even months for an elf? I will wait for you, my love."  
  
"Thank you." He whispered and kissed her again.  
  
Gandalf impatiently tapped his foot and Legolas grinned widely.  
  
"I am sorry, Mithrandir, I hope I didn't keep you waiting?"  
  
"If the Horsemen have found the Ring just because of a foolish elf, I will make fireworks out of you." Gandalf grumbled.  
  
Both Elf and Wizard took their horse, on their way to play their roles in the history of Middle-Earth. On their way to legend. 


End file.
